The days I cried
by Ichigo a la mode
Summary: I'm not heart broken because of him. Not because I had just been dumped, but because being dumped brought up that idiot who had left me long before, that fool Nagisa, how do I still love you? HanonXNagisa


_**A/N:**_

_**Well, we've decided to make a mermaid melody one-shot! Enjoy!**_

_**-0-0-0-Ichigo & A la mode -0-0-0-**_

_**Disclaimer: not mine!!**_

_**Super happy crazy fun promotion time!!: If you love dramatic romance stories for mermaid melody and are interested in not just reading your everyday run of the mill main-character romance tales, then just check out this awesome story by Vianna, it's called 'missing you'! **_

_**A Coco Ryo centric story with surprising twists and amazingly written new characters created by her! See all your favourite mermaid melody characters here, check it out! ; )**_

_**-Not yet completed.**_

_**ALSO! If you like light romance with heavy amounts of humor and Bleach, CHECK OUT TOBLERONE3'S PROFILE.**_

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Hanon was heart broken. How could he just say that to her? She deserved better anyway! Who needs stupid Hayai! Who needs love anyway?

A now twenty-two year old Hanon sulked.

"Why, why did you go away, Nagisa?" she whimpered into her pillow. Nagisa had left her to study in England when she was twenty. He had told her he couldn't carry a long distance relationship and walked onto the plane in the airport without another word. She hated him for that.

Leaving without a goodbye to the one who thought they loved you, worse then death in her mind.

Now, being dumped by her six-month boyfriend named Hayai, this was too much. She yearned to have Nagisa back, to tell her he loved her and hold her as she cried. But, what were the odds?

Slim to none. He was in England! That was so far away; too far away. She belted out a scream and continued to sob into her pillow.

"I feel like I'm dying and everyone can see!" Hanon moaned. "I feel pathetic."

"You shouldn't say such awful things about yourself, Hanon." She lifted her head up and wiped her eyes, trying to maintain her cool cover of confidence.

"N-Nagisa." Though lost it quickly after seeing her intruder.

"Hanon, how could you get a new boyfriend while I was gone?" He smiled warmly at her, and sat next to her on her bed.

"I-I thought you had left me…! I thought you didn't want to be with me!"

"How silly, Hanon. Who, in their right mind, wouldn't want to be with such a beautiful, charming, wonderful person, such as yourself?"

"But you said…"

"I know what I said, but I was wrong! Don't you get it? I was supposed to come back in _two years_! I came back because I couldn't stand to be away from you! I missed you, Hanon!"

"Well, you should have known before that you cared so much for me! Maybe it's too late, Nagisa, maybe we had our run and now it's gone for good! Maybe I don't know if I can trust you to be there when I need you, or to stay with me, or maybe I don't know if I love you or if you love me!" She sobbed.

"Why not add to that list that maybe I was being a blind idiot who couldn't see love when he had it…"

"Perhaps…" Hanon sniffed.

"I wished I could go back to our high school days, and be like I had been before."

"You would be so determined and would embrace every feeling you had." She smiled

"Ya." He played with his happy memories for a moment and snapped back.

"You're still determined." Hanon stated, he looked over to her quickly then smiled.

"And I regained that power. That power to know exactly what every emotion I had was. I look at you now and I know I feel love."

"So…before, you were just confused?"

"The things I felt went beyond confused. I went to study to get away from it all. So I needed a fresh start. I didn't date a single person in England. I always thought of you and began to feel sick from what I must have done to you and what I know it did to me. So by the time I was six months into my studying, my feelings became clear. You have secrets that you won't or can't tell me; you don't need to until it hurts to keep them. I loved you, I love you, and I will keep loving you. I can't tell you if you love me. You aren't something I can just change with a button if I don't like, I know from experience that it takes demonstration after demonstration to prove undying dedication and care to change your feelings. Your ex-boyfriend didn't think it was worth it, plenty more do. I'm the one believes it the most. I beg of you, Hanon, give me another chance!" Nagisa pleaded, bowing his head to her.

Hanon didn't reply. She had always thought words were meaningless and the only voice that can describe emotion was action. So she lifted his head and kissed him. Her kiss screamed of her pent of need for him, the unspoken love for him and was soon returned full force until that damned need for air hit them like a slap in the face and they parted.

"Let's go out for ice-cream, Nagisa!"

"What?" he said in confused reply.

" Whaddaya mean '_what_'? You got plenty of redeeming to do! Let's go!" She declared, grabbing his arm and dragging him to the door then stopping.

"If you realized you loved me six months after coming to England, why didn't you come back earlier?" Hanon asked.

"I needed a job to get back early." Nagisa said, with sudden dread in his voice.

"What did you do?" She inquired.

"Nothing bad! But we're never going to McDonalds ever again."

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Ichigo: And so concludes our first little fic!**

**A la mode: WWEEEEE!!!**

**Ichigo: Calm down! **

**A la mode: Comments are love so review!!! **

**P.s. We know it was short, I'm personally used to writing big long chapters but it's kinda hard when there's two! (a la mode said that). **

**----Us---- **


End file.
